Waltcorp Industries
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Corporate Information |- ! HNSE | } |- ! Owned By | } |- ! Publicly Traded | } |- ! Net Worth | } |- ! Location | } |- ! Headquarters | } |- ! Status | } |- ! Industries | } |- ! Subsidiaries | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}Waltcorp Industries International is a large corporation based in Happy Nation. It has a controlling intrest in mining, construction, retail, food service, and defense contracting. It's corporate headquarters are located in Happy City's Business District, directly off of Waltcorp Plaza Metro Station. History Castle Miner Waltcorp was founded during the Castleminer era as the only significant business in Happy City. Their corporate building was, at seven stories, the tallest in the city. It was also the last major structure to be completed before Castleminer Z was abandoned. Minecraft: Xbox360 Waltcorp moved with Happy City, and once again operated as the only significant corporation. Their headquarters were located on Reagan Street across from the theater and next door to the Bee House. It was looted by rioters during the Herobrine Fever pandemic, and now stands abandoned inside the city. Plans have been announced by the HCDF PCU to use the upper floors as an observation post. Minecraft PC Modern Waltcorp is still the largest corporation in Happy World, although other larger corporations exist. It competes in the electronics market with the Rockpaw's Redstone, and has a relationship with the Monsamto agricultural conglomerate. Waltcorp Construction is the largest contractor in Happy Nation, and has built almost all of Happy City and it's outlying areas. Organization Waltcorp is led by TheOverseer112, who is acting CEO as well as holding 75% of the shares of the company. he apoints a board of directors who oversee and coordinate the operations of the company as well as it's various subsidiaries. Subsidiaries Waltcorp Shipyards Waltcorp's marine branch, building freighters, warships, and small craft for both government and private clients. * Providence Class Battlecruiser - Happy Nation Navy * Dorsetshire Class Battleship - Happy Nation Navy * Ashland Class Aircraft Carrier - Happy Nation Navy * Orca Class Submarine - Happy Nation Navy * Howell Class Freighter - Various Clients * Whittlesey Class Freighter - Various Clients Waltcorp Aviation Manufacturer of aircraft for both civil and military purposes. * MH-75 Chippewa - Geneal Purpose Tiltrotor Helicopter * MH-79 Aamoo - Obersvation and light touring helicopter * MH-80 Moquah - Military attack helicopter * MH-82 Manitou - Heavy lift cargo helicopter * FA-31 Harpy - Air-superiority fighter * FA-32 Comet - Hypersonic interceptor * FA-33 Shooting Star - Strike fighter * NA-33 Seastar - Carrier-based fighter * BA-61 Griffin - Long range strategic bomber * TA-40 Titan - Heavy cargo aircraft * CA-10 Happyliner - Civil airliner * CA-8 Albatross - Civil touring seaplane * NA-8 Albatross - Military recon seaplane Waltcorp Motors Manufacturer of autmobiles for civil and military purposes. * MPT-16 Templar - Armored fighting vehicle * MBT-13 Crusader - Main battle tank * M56 Utility Truck - Heavy transport truck * Freightking - Civil tractor truck * Interceptor - Law enforcement sedan * LUT-40 Light Truck - Military transport truck * Lifeline - Ambulance * Brigadier - Fire Truck Cathugla's Kingdom Cathugla's Kingdom Fried Chicken is the oldest restaurant chain in Happy Nation. Two locations exist abandoned in Old Happy City. Today several locations can be found throughout Happy Nation. Cathugla's Kingdom is a wholly owned subsidiary, with it's COO being Waltcorp board member Nawmoo. Happy Mart Happy Mart is the largest retailer in Happy Nation, and the only "big box" store in existance. It has locations around Happy Nation. Paco's Tacos Mexican Express Paco's Tacos Mexican Express is a mexican themed fast food restaurant with locations througout Happy Nation. Happy Wok Happy Wok is a concept for a chinese restaurant chain which has not yet been realized. Category:Businesses Category:Waltcorp Industries Category:Publicly Traded Companies Category:Manufacturers Category:Construction Companies Category:Happy Nation Defense Contractors